


Communication is key?

by Puddle_Pop



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: 8-bit, Fancomic, Gen, Help, Hylian - Freeform, Jojo - Freeform, Linked Universe, Nintendo - Freeform, Tags Are Hard, VideoGame, Zelda - Freeform, hero - Freeform, hyrue, legend, link - Freeform, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddle_Pop/pseuds/Puddle_Pop
Summary: the hero of four is known for his young appearance and sharp mind. though behind that calm outline of a hero sits four boys arguing at every turn. after being trapped in the head of one man for years now they have been itching to be set free and fight as their own person once again. but with all these eyes on them, its never been safe to show their true colours





	Communication is key?

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little let you know  
> bold= blue  
> italics= green  
> <>=red  
> underline=vio  
> this will help clear any confusion of who is talking

Being the smallest in a group of smartasses didn't really come with any perks. You were an armrest or something to point at for jokes. Though Four seemed calm with it, there was always a war in his head. Every time legend leaned on him, or warrior called him a child; no matter how many times he tells him he's not. These events would cause the voices in Fours head to yell and fight.

“Come on kid, keep up” Warrior looked at the lagging hero who was struggling to keep up on his much smaller legs that didn’t bear much muscle on them. He was trying to relax, as they had been walking for almost 4 four hours.

**‘Kid!? Why I otta!’**

<‘Green! Blues getting angry again!’>

_‘Blue you need to calm down!’_

‘Guys stop yelling! were-’

“Mumbling…” Four muttered out then looked up at his worried scarfed companion snapping out of his zoned-out glare “I'm sorry pardon?” Four looked up like nothing happened

“You started mumbling to yourself, you ok?” he asked starting to walk slow enough for him to keep up the smallest hero nodded as if nothing had ever happened.

“Yeah sorry I zone out like that.”

**‘Real smooth green.’**

_‘I don't see any ideas coming from you’_

<‘Vioooooo’>

‘On it’

“I just wander off in my own head thinking of the past events and what might happen next” he explained as his arms sat behind his head; hoping it made him look more casual.

“So that's why you're quiet.” Warrior hummed as the hero sighed out happy, he bought the stretch of the truth.

<‘That’s a part of the reason hehe!’>

**‘Pretty boy bought that?’**

_‘Thanks, Vio’_

‘My pleasure.’

Four sighed, out but a cry of a trumpet up ahead caught both of their attention. That was a bokoblin horn, it blew twice before it was cut off. Whatever had happened to the others they knew one thing for sure. They were caught and now they all needed help.

<‘Oh no are any of them hurt?!’>

**‘We can smash them!’**

‘Lets see what we're dealing with…’

_‘No matter what we’re gonna fight!’_

**_< “yeah!!”>_ **

Drawing the gold-hilted blade from his back, he ran into an opening of trees they charged right into a bokoblin camp. A silver one was giving three of the hero's trouble, while the other four fought swarms of the smaller ones.

“I’ll help out with the silver you deal with the group.” Warrior ran off before Four could even think of complaining. The captain ran ahead calling for Hyrule who held up his shield, for the scarfed blond to use as a boost over the swarm of monsters.

**‘We could deal with all of these beasts split up ya know-‘**

‘Save it. Now’s, not the time you and I both know it will freak them out.’

_‘Vio’s right blue. Its best if we save it for a true emergency’_

<’Guys! they need us!’>

After a confused pause, the small hero jumped into action. Running in with the group no shield, just speed and skill. The red and blue bokoblins were never hard to deal with but in groups, they have shown themselves to be quite hard to keep track of and predict.

Their big ears may have heard him, but they didn’t have a very good reaction time. Four got an arm off one before thrusting the sword through its stomach. the others screeched and cried trying to swing their bone covered bats at the small hero, who seemed to have no problem slipping under the thing giving a harsh upward slash opening its stomach. as two more fell to the floor after gurgled cries of blood in their throats Four looked to Hyrule who had taken out a few of his own.

They panted at each other and grinned with little tired chuckles “thanks for that.” the hero of Hyrule thanked with a laugh glad he wasn't going to be taken down but such an unworthy beast.

**‘What were we meant to do let him die?’**

‘Why is he laughing?’

_‘Don't worry red?’_

<’This is all me!’>

“Not a problem. I'm glad you're alright, let's help the others.” He looked around rolling his shoulders.

“Wind, Sky and Wild seem to all be doing fine themselves” Four explained at the looked at the three in the camp. Hyrule hummed out in agreement sending his wild companion a grin of good luck. “Guess that means we should help the others deal with that silver bokoblin.” Four looked to the fight up ahead sword still in hand.

Hyrule stood up straight rolling his shoulders nodding at the idea “right.” The two ran to the group watching the bokoblin scream at them in a gibberish tongue, holding a sharp hand-made spear that could kill them; if stabbed in the right place. Silver bokoblins’ always knew what they were doing, as the thing swung it’s spear above it’ head keeping them away, it would scream at them as if telling them to leave. Its body was covered in arrows, yet nothing seemed to quite pierce it’s thick rough skin.

“It just won't fall!” Legend hissed. His tunic had a rough rip but only a mild cut; he must have had a close call. He shot yet another arrow hitting the bokoblin leader in its shoulder. Not a drop of blood spilled as the arrow only seemed to anger the creature more.

“I've got an idea,” Twilight spoke up and pulled out one of his claw-shots Time followed as well pulling out his own long-shot. “Me and the old man will use these to pull it over, you guys get ready-” They had to back away as the bokoblin screamed swinging the spear faster hoping over, jumping as if it was an ape. The heroes backed up till it sniffed and squealed like a pig in laughter at the scared little Hylians in front of it.

“We got it.” Legend smiled as he and Four pulled out their hammers, letting Hyrule and Warrior have the final blow. When the beast lowered his weapon to breath, Twilight softly counting down. “Three… Two... One...GO!” Both of them shot their hook-shots, one grabbing the creatures’ right arm, while the other snagged on Its left arm. The two planted their feet and the creature was pulled forward, where Legend and Four used their hammers to come in from the sides crushing its skull. Hyrule and Warrior held their swords for the creature's body to be pulled into and impaled. It squealed and cried trying to claw at them, before it went limp.

Hyrule picked up It’s pouch of money and grinned, there were a good 35 rupees in the pouch. Four stared at the blood covered hammer thinking zoned out wearing a satisfied grin plastered on his lips.

**‘Now that! Felt good!’**

‘I admit that was a good use of teamwork’

_‘Yeah, we rock!’_

<’Poor thing…’>

‘It's a monster red and a silver monster of all. It was us or them.’

_‘There’s nothing we can do now anyways’_

Four walked with the rest of them over to a pretty beat up Wild and a confident looking Wind “see wasn't too hard” the multicolor hero chuckled at the positive ball of energy. Legend leaned over the dead pack leader pulling out his arrows one by one with disgust, at the purple blood that lightly tinted the tips.

Holding up the arrow tip in the boy's face he sneered. “Easy for you to say.” He wasn’t going to crush the boy's spirits yet but his blissfulness was always fun to mess with. Most of them were just happy to be alive. Wild was staring off at the fire where large bits of meat from a hog cooked. it was lunchtime, maybe they could have a snack as it was almost done

“Anyone else hungry? We could stop here for lunch.” He offered as the others nodded resting by the fire. Warrior kicked away a few of the limp monsters as Wind sat down picking up one of the forgotten weapons looking it over. As everyone sat down resting their tired legs Four looked at the food in front of them. Head tilted

**‘Were gonna eat that?!’**

‘It’s probably poisoned.’

<‘Wild have eaten it before’>

‘Remember who you're even talking about’

_‘I'm sure it's not that bad beside our food rations have been low this is the best we're gonna get’_

As Four stared down at the food now back, in reality. He listened to the first unfortunate soul eat. As everyone stared at Warrior who had the guts to try it, his face was scrunched up expecting to spit it out and gag, but it relaxed and he smiled chewing and swallowing. “This is actually really good!” he howled in laughter as the others quickly started digging in.

Wild had added some mushrooms and rock salt to the meat making it beautiful to eat. Four ate he let his mind wander. While the group talked laughed

_‘Ahhh, Wild’s cooking the best!’_

‘Always beats Ezlo’s recipes.’

**‘Anything beats Ezlo’s recipes!’**

<‘I think we were just a bad cook’>

**‘No way, I don't know about you, but egg-shells don't go in Wilds omelets’**

Four softly snickered not aware of the grin on his face. To the others, he was probably thinking back on a past memory. In reality, Blue was making fun of Reds cooking.

“What's going on with you?” Twilight sitting next to him asked elbowing the small hero to reality “nothing just thinking back at the food on my journey”

With a pitiful smile he patted his back “let me guess couldn’t cook? I don’t think cooking was a passed down thing.” he exclaimed in a joking tone while the others laughed holding up their bones as a cheer at that statement. “well other than Wild.” He chuckled at hero looked up surprised smiling proudly.

“I don’t know I make a good meat stew” with a puff of his chest no one bothered to comment on the meal they had that night; Except Sky. The poor chosen hero gagged and choked on his water sending him into a coughing fit. Some laughed while time rubbed his back with an amused smile on his face. Four couldn’t help shivering at the fought of that. He swore he saw mold on that meat.

The groups banter was silly and light, even Four chimed in on the nice lunch in an enemy camp. They were all at peace; Well besides Four.

<‘I’m bored!’>


End file.
